


Oblivion

by Thea_K



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Music isn't the only reason Toru dropped out of high school, Now with omake shower scene!, Oblivious, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Takeru has the tea, What does it mean to reverse headbang?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K
Summary: Dante had it wrong, Taka thinks. The punishment for the second circle of hell (lust) is dealing with the oblivious subject of your desire and and an unhelpful best friend.(Or: Takeru has the tea, y'all.)
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and no offence is meant.
> 
> Me: You worked hard today and the bed's nice and warm. Time for sleepy bye bye.  
> Brain: Nope.
> 
> Why do random plot bunnies always come out when I'm meant to be sleeping?!
> 
> Enjoy this longish drabble. Didn't want to write anymore because I really needed to sleep!

It's a Sunday afternoon and Taka feels like he's at his wit's end.

Takeru, who is sitting primly with mug in hand on the opposite side of the couch, is of little comfort to the vocalist. It's a rare occasion nowadays, that they're here in Tokyo at the same time. It was Taka's idea to have the actor over to his apartment to catch up in between tours. But somehow Taka's 'news' barely earned a raised eyebrow from the other.

 _Such a cliche_ , the actor chuckles between sips of his _genmaicha_ , _to_ _fall for your straight best friend._

Taka groans and rubs a hand over his face. _What should I do?_ He asks of his other (contrastingly gay) best friend.

 _Just keep at it_ , Takeru replies with a shrug. _He's bound to notice eventually if you're being more touchy feely than usual on stage._

Taka shoots him a baleful look.

 _Any more and I'd_ _actually be sexually harrassing him,_ the vocalist deadpans. To which the actor merely _mmm_ s at _,_ preoccupied with savouring his tea.

Taka is reminded of all the times Takeru coerced him to karaoke to OOR songs and to repeat the lines he said before singing them during their lives. He's lost count of every time he was forced to repeat each song because he'd forgotten what he said in the heat of the moment. (Like now, the actor gives no clear indication of what the vocalist has done wrong, and only presses the repeat button on the remote. It's like drawing blood from a stone, _ugh_.)

 _Whyyyy?_ The vocalist huffs as he drapes his head backward against the back of the couch. In his frustration, he starts to bang his head repeatly against it; a reverse headbang, if you will.

He is starting to question why he's so smitten with someone so oblivious that they even failed to notice a massive gap on the stage. He prays it's just a passing crush but in his heart of hearts he knows that it isn't. Deep respect for the band's leader combined with intense physical attraction (and that _voice!_ ) are potent ingredients indeed for a mighty long fall.

The sudden sound of a key and his front door opening has Taka lifting his head and Takeru perking up from swirling the dregs of his tea.

It's as if the universe has it in for Taka because it's a sweat-glistening Toru that appears in the vocalist's _genkan_. 

Is it physically possible to feel your IQ drop? Taka thinks it is, as he observes the guitarist, who is still slightly heaving from exertion.

 _Oh, Takeru-san, ohisashiburi_ , the guitarist greets, bracing a hand against the wall while he removes his trainers with the other. _Genki?_

 _Hai_ , the actor replies politely _, Ohisashiburi desu ne_.

 _Ya-ho_ , Taka greets the guitarist weakly as he takes in the snug fit of his grey trackpants. He guesses the guitarist must be returning from the communal gym in the basement of their apartment block. Taka quickly lifts his eyes to meet Toru's when the latter turns around.

 _Is it ok if I use your shower again?_ The guitarist asks while venturing over to the seated two. _The repairman's coming tomorrow_.

Toru uses one end of the gym towel draped over his shoulders to push back his long fringe out of his face as he awaits Taka's reply. The gesture draws attention to his tricep and the column of his neck. The vocalist feels his jaw slacken and his lips part at the sight.

 _Go ahead_ , he forces out before he's unable to string coherent thoughts due to the rapid southward rush of blood. _Mi casa es su casa. Take what you want._

 _I owe you one Taka_ , the stood man says, eyes boring into the vocalist's before a brief smile overtakes his usually indifferent features.

Taka can practically feel the burning curiosity from the other end of the couch as they watch Toru make for Taka's bathroom, as if he's done it a million times. The bathroom door closes with a click and they wait for the sound of the water hitting the floor tiles before safely resuming their conversation. Taka tries valiantly to divert his thoughts from the scene beyond that closed door.

 _Well that explains the matching towels I saw in there earlier_ , Takeru smirks as he watches a flush steal into the vocalist's cheeks.

Dante had it wrong, Taka thinks. Forget storms. The punishment for the second circle of hell (lust) is dealing with the oblivious subject of your desire and and an unhelpful best friend.

 _By the way_ , the actor continues, _I believe you meant to say "do what you want", not take._

Taka whimpers pitifully.

Back to reverse headbanging it is.

**Owari.**


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit *I* couldn't stop myself imagining Toru in the shower. Enjoy this short omake!

Toru closes his eyes and tilts his head back as the warm streaming water soothes his aching muscles. Ahhh, he thinks. Is there anything better than relaxing after a great workout?

The guitarist savours the feeling for a few minutes before deciding he should really start washing. He bends over and reaches for Taka's shampoo bottle, placed inconveniently on the ground. He supposes it's not such a hassle for the shorter man.

Toru is lathering his hair when the scent of the shampoo triggers a recent memory.

*******

Taka is sitting beside him and is absolutely exhausted after their live. Their tour bus in this country is merely a 12-seater van. Ryota had quickly called dibs on the backseat so he could stretch out his ever ailing lower back. Tomoya is across the aisle and busy with probably updating his Instagram to express gratitude for another successful show.

Taka sighs and his eyes drift closed. _Just gonna take a short nap_ , he murmurs.

Toru feels a wave of affection for the vocalist as he murmurs _otsukare_ back. The smaller man _does_ give it his all during their performances.

A bump on the road and a few turns of the van in the same direction makes the vocalist's head drift slowly leftward until it lands on the guitarist's shoulder. Toru watches the lights of the passing scenery as he wonders how the vocalist's hair still manages to smell so good after running around on stage for hours.

*******

Toru opens the door of the steaming shower receptacle and reaches for his matching blue bath towel. ( _It's the one further away from the shower 'cause your arms are longer_ , Taka had said.) 

He finishes rubbing himself dry with it and turns to find a fresh set of clothes... which aren't there. Because in his haste, he's forgotten to take some with him. Unbothered, he knots the towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door and quietly padding out into the living room. 

I'll just ask Taka to borrow stuff, Toru thinks before he stops unexpectedly in his tracks. 

Taka is in the middle of moaning, eyes shuttered, while banging his head against the back of his couch. The repetitive movement is kinda mesmerising. 

The guitarist feels something stir low in his belly and time slows as he tries to process the scene from above the smaller man. It's as if the vocalist's moans get higher in pitch and the guitarist's gaze is drawn to the furrow of his eyebrows and his slackened mouth. It reminds Toru of something...

 _Oi Taka_ , the guitarist says as he snaps out of his reverie. _Daijoubu ka?_

Taka's eyes fly open and a choked gasp escapes as he registers the barely attired guitarist in front of him. 

_You look exactly like you did when you were seasick that time on that yacht_ , Toru explains.

The vocalist blinks several times but no words leave him. Toru looks over to Takeru, whose face is also strangely contorted. His eyes ping-pong confusedly between the pair, who dumbly stare back.

Maybe they're both sick, the guitarist concludes. But it's the vocalist who looks more worse for wear, if Toru takes into account the blown out pupils and the beginnings of a sweat sheen breaking out on the former's face.

 _Should I take him to bed?_ Toru turns his head and worriedly asks the actor. 

_Yes, he'd love for you to_ \- The actor starts, before he's physically struck by the random flinging out of Taka's arm. Takeru drops his mug in his surprise. 

Silence ensues in the aftermath. Toru is starting to feel awkward since it's getting cold and his nipples are probably pebbling.

 _Oh look at that_ , Takeru says pointedly to the vocalist as the former recovers his composure. _You made me spill the tea._

Toru watches as Taka's eyes roll upwards and he whispers something suspiciously akin to _Chester, help me._ The vocalist then resumes abusing the back of his couch with his head.

**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to *not* think of Toru in the gym or the shower. I'll just leave these here ;)
> 
> *https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/322288917080598192/  
> *at the 2:07 mark of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4YLo74OWfY
> 
> Comments help me Fight the Night to write more 😂


End file.
